Favors
by Shaoza
Summary: You were content. You lived alone for years and you preferred it that way. Of course, nothing can stay the same for long. Your boss comes to you one day and asks you for a favor. You wished you could say no, but he corners you and you couldn't refuse. Now, you are faced with something you never thought would happen: sharing your living space with Captain America. [ReaderOC/Steve]
1. Why?

**Author Notes**

Hello! This is my first Avengers fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. Please review! Tell me if any characters of OOC n_n

* * *

How you managed to wake up every morning, you had no idea. You slowly opened your eyes, but shut them immediately because of the intense light coming from your window. It reminded you that you needed new curtains, but you never got around to do it. Your boss always offered to get you new ones, but you always declined. You hate owing people favors, so you decided that you'd just get around it when you got the chance.

You opened your eyes slowly again. You didn't want to close them again because you knew that you'd fall right back asleep. You've been late so many times that you wonder why your boss hasn't fired you yet because you basically live in the building. But then again, he had no choice but to let you stay since you were important to his company.

You got yourself out of bed and made your way to your dressers and started getting dressed. You took the oversized Captain America shirt over your head and threw it on the ground. You normally would have folded it and put it in your drawer, but you really couldn't care less at the moment.

You pulled out something decent-looking as your rubbed the sleep from your eyes. You made your way out of your room to the bathroom. Your flat was bigger than the regular apartments around Manhattan. You didn't want your boss to give you a whole floor to yourself because it'd be too much for you to take care of. Plus, you didn't have to pay rent or whatever since you worked for him.

"Good morning, Miss Porter," you heard from the speakers in your flat.

A small smile showed up on your face, "Good morning, JARVIS," you responded to the A.I.

You turned the faucet that made the shower run and then you stripped down your bra and panties. You looked in the mirror above the sink. Your hair was a mess as it usually was in the morning. Your hair was a dark auburn brown. It went to the middle of your back and was a little wavy. You didn't do anything like blow-dry or straighten it because you were too lazy to. You looked at your breasts. They weren't too small, but weren't really big either. You had curves, but with the clothes you wear, they really didn't show.

After checking the water temperature, you stepped into the hot shower and let the water flow down your body.

Ten minutes later, you stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put your work clothes on. You dressed in black slacks, a blue button-down shirt, and a black blazer. You hated skirts. You didn't like the way the way they looked on you and you just didn't feel comfortable wearing them.

You brushed out your hair, washed your face, and brushed your teeth just like you did every morning. You looked at the time. It was 7:45. You smiled to yourself. You had a good fifteen minutes left. You usually looked at the clock and it'd be around 7:55, so you it kind of confused you why you were ready so early.

You exited the bathroom and walked into your kitchen. You actually had time to make yourself a quick breakfast instead of mooching off your boss like you usually did. Although he was a bit of a self-conceded bastard at times, you knew he cared about your well-being without actually saying anything. He'd usually comment on how tired or hungry you looked, but more in a teasing tone then a concerned one. But you knew that underlying his teases, he was somewhat concerned.

You heated up a pan and cracked an egg. You were just going to have some scrambled eggs and toast with butter.

Just as you were going to put your bread in the toaster, you heard a knock at the door. You put the bread in the toast and pressed it down so that it would bake.

You quickly put the scrambled eggs on a plate and you shuffled to the door and opened it. You raised your eyes. Your boss never came to your apartment in the morning.

"What is it, Tony?" you asked.

Tony frowned, "What? No good morning?" he replied.

You slightly rolled your eyes and sighed, "Sorry. Good morning, Mr. Stark," you greeted with a fake smile that Tony snickered at. You frowned, "Why are you really here, Tony?"

Instead of answering you, he went right past you and went right to your kitchen. He took out the toast from the toaster.

You closed the door, "Yes, please come in," you muttered under your breath.

You walked into the kitchen, and Tony was buttering your toast and took a bite out of it. You glared at him.

"That was mine," you scowled.

Tony smirked, "Yes, but now it's mine. Sorry, kiddo," he said and took another bite out of your stolen breakfast.

You let out an angry sigh and ate your scrambled eggs. At least Tony didn't steal those.

"Oh yes. I have something to tell you," Tony said suddenly.

You looked up at him and raised your eyes, waiting for what he had to say.

"Cap is coming back."

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, "Steve Rogers? Wasn't he in Chicago for some convention?" you asked.

Tony nodded, "And now he needs a place to stay," he said softly.

You narrowed your eyes at him. You knew exactly where he was going with this. Steve moved out of his apartment before he went Chicago because he thought he was going there for a lot longer. "No, Tony," you said firmly. You didn't have anything against Steve. You thought he was a nice guy and whatnot; you just hated sharing your apartment with someone. For years you refused to have a roommate, even in college.

Tony frowned, "Why not? You have a spare room! I'm sure Capsicle is a nice roommate," he pointed out.

"I said no, Tony. You know that I hate roommates. It's an inconvenience for me," you argued.

"But he'll help you split the rent!"

You shook your head, "You really think I'm an idiot. There is no rent. I live in your freakin' building."

"I could always start charging you when I want. In fact, if you don't take Steve in as your roommate, that's what I'm going to start doing," Tony challenged.

You glared at him, "You're such an asshole, Tony!" you exclaimed.

"It's your decision. Deal with a perfectly fine roommate, or start paying rent, your choice."

"I hate you so much," you grumbled, "Fine…Steve can stay with me," you sighed, "I really don't know why you can't just get an apartment for him. Better yet, you could probably buy him two or three mansions," you pointed out.

"Nah, Capsicle wouldn't want that, nor would I do it anyway. This is the friendliest thing I've probably done for him since he thawed out from the ice," Tony said while taking an apple from the fruit bowl.

Your rolled you eyes, "When is he arriving from Chicago?" you asked. You wanted to know how long you had to prepare his room and clean up a bit.

Tony looked at his watch and shrugged, "Hm…he should be here in about five minutes."

Your eyes widened, "Five minutes?!" you exclaimed, "What the hell, Tony?! Why didn't you tell me sooner? A two-week's notice would have been nice!"

Tony chuckled, "Because now you can't change your mind," he smirked.

"Bastard…" you muttered. Times like these you just wished you worked for a normal person. Tony had too much time on his hand since he was able to push your anger buttons when ever he got the chance.

You heard the elevator's bell sound and you sighed. It was probably Steve. Tony smirked at you.

"Ah, the awaited guest arrives!" he exclaims.

He walked out of your flat to greet Steve. You didn't move from your spot.

Steve and Tony showed up seconds later. There were two suitcases in Steve's arms. He had an open brown leather jacket with a light blue and white plaid shirt with beige pants. You had to admit, he looked quite handsome. He was definitely Captain America. He was a gentleman, respectful, and somewhat cute when he struggled with modern technology.

Steve's eyes met yours and he smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Miss Porter," he said sincerely.

You took one of his bags and smiled, "It's not a problem," you responded, earning a surprised look from Tony. You responded to his look by sticking your tongue out at him.

You took Steve's bag into the room next to yours. You flipped the switch to turn the light on. You really didn't use this room for anything. There was a simple bed prompted up against the far wall with clean navy blue blankets and white pillows. Across from the bed was a dresser with a lamp and flat screen television. The remote was nearby. On both sides of the bed there were two night stands with an alarm clock on the right and lamps on both. On the left corner of the room, there was recliner. The right wall was the closet.

"Here you are, Steve. I hope you find everything to your liking," you said while dropping the bag. You walked over to the bed and sat on it. It was similar to your bed. The only difference was that your blankets were black and your sheets and pillowcases were maroon.

Steve entered the room and looked around. He dropped his bag next to his other one. "It looks great. I really appreciate it, Miss Porter," he said while looking at the television.

You pushed yourself up from the bed, "Well, I'll let you unpack. I have to go to work. Text me if there's any emergency," you said as you passed him.

"Text you…right," Steve muttered.

Tony snickered as you walked towards him, "Aren't you excited? Your first roommate!" he teased.

"Let's go, Mr. Stark," you said between your gritted teeth.

"Yes, Miss Porter," Tony said and closed the door as both of you left.

Steve heard the door shut. He figured you and Tony left. He was alone. He threw himself on the bed. The springs screeched at contact. He didn't expect all of this happen so fast. Tony just called him asking if he wanted to go out for a drink, but he was in an airport in Chicago, waiting for his plane back to New York. Tony started asking him where he was staying and he told him he sold his place. Steve forgot how the conversation ended up mentioning you and your apartment. He really didn't want to stay at your apartment. It's not that he didn't like you. He actually thought you were a very interesting woman. You reminded him of Peggy. Of course, you looked nothing like her, but your strong and somewhat blunt attitude resembled Peggy a little.

But now Steve was in your debt. You were giving him a place to stay until he found another place. He didn't want to stay too long. He rather not owe Tony either.

He started unpacking his bags. He opened the dressers and they were empty. He wondered who was in this room before him. It was rather clean. He did feel a little strange now that was living in your apartment. He wasn't really that close to you. You two were friends, but you really didn't talk about anything in terms of personal life. He wondered why you accepted to have him stay here.

After he finished unpacking his bags, he decided to look around to get familiar with the apartment. He wouldn't go in your room to respect your privacy, but he figured he'd take his chance to explore the rest of the place. He stepped out of his room which was connected with the living room. It had two couches. There was one long one that was facing the big flat-screen television and the other one facing the window to the right. There was a glass coffee table in front of the longer couch. It had mail and magazines all over it. He looked towards the window and there was a small balcony with a small lawn chair and table.

He noticed the book shelf next in the right corner. He wondered what kinds of books you read. To the left was the bathroom. It looked like a regular bathroom, so he wasn't all that interested. Next to the living room was the kitchen. He walked towards that direction. The kitchen was a normal sized one. It had a high-tech refrigerator and a garbage disposal in the sink. Steve saw that there were dirty dishes so he decided to wash them.

After that, he walked over to the couch and sat on it. It was pretty comfortable. He saw the TV remote on the table and picked up. He pressed the power button and flipped through the channels until he found a baseball game. He smiled. After all these years, he was happy that his favorite sport didn't die out.

Meanwhile, you were in your office filing papers and setting up appointments for your boss. Pepper was also your boss, but she didn't really command you to do anything. She really just told you when you could go home and whatnot. You and Pepper were pretty close. You have her props for being able to handle Tony since the two were in a relationship.

You heard a knock at your office door, "Come in," you responded.

Tony came in with a smug look on his face, "Why, hello, Miss Porter," he greeted.

You raised a brow, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I was just checking in on you. How's your roommate?" Tony asked.

You frowned, "If you don't have anything legit to ask, I would greatly appreciate it if you left my office, Mr. Stark," you said flatly.

Tony smiled, "That hurt," he said sarcastically, "But I do have a legitimate reason for being here. I have a meeting scheduled for the next two days, as you know. So, I'm giving you the next two days off," Tony said.

You raised your eyes in amusement, "Really? Why is that?" you asked. You certainly weren't expecting this.

Tony shrugged, "I figured you could get the chance to get to know Capsicle more. You know," he ended with a wink.

You stared at him in disbelief, "You're kidding me, right? There's no way I'd make a move on him. Steve wouldn't do it to me either."

Tony smirked, "Hey, I never said nor suggested a thing," he denied.

"Whatever, I'll just use these next two days to sleep," you muttered.

Tony chuckled, "Well, I'm off, I'll see you in two days. If anything goes wrong, just tell JARVIS to tell me. I know how much you hate talking to me."

You smirked, "I'll keep that in mind. Goodbye, Mr. Stark," you waved him off.


	2. Changes

**Author Notes  
**  
Because of the holiday break, I actually have time to write. Once school starts up again, though, I'm not going to have as much time to update. Plus, I usually suffer from writer's block. _  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this second chapter. Please review!

* * *

The next day you didn't bother to wake up to the alarm. You were going to sleep as long as you could.

But your precious sleep was interrupted by a knock at the door.

You groaned and threw the covers off your body. You slowly went to your bedroom door while rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You opened it and Steve was standing there with a nervous look on his face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know you were sleeping," Steve stuttered.

You waved it off and waited for him to continue.

"I…I don't know how to work your coffee machine…" he muttered. He sounded really embarrassed and was blushing a bit.

You chuckled, "Yeah, don't worry; it took me a while to get used to it. It's not your typical coffee maker."

Steve moved to let you pass him. You weren't fully awake, but definitely more awake from before. The television speakers were softly broadcasting the news and the smell of toast, butter, and eggs filled your nostrils.

You walked into the kitchen and looked at your coffee maker. There was an attempt, as you saw by the side container being filled with water and there was a coffee cup below the dispenser. But you noticed the water was brown. You laughed. He must have put the coffee flavor in the water. You took the water container and washed it out.

"Alright, it's actually pretty simple," you began. "Firstly, you don't put coffee flavoring in the water. You just fill it up with regular water. You see these small cups here?" you pointed out on the small rack with assorted flavors of coffee. Steve nodded. "Okay, you take one and place it in here," you took the coffee cup and you placed it in the small hole, "Then you close the top," and you did that.

"You see the size of the mug? It's just a regular size. So you're going to set it to this one, and then press this button," you explained, doing the steps as you said.

A few seconds later, coffee started brewing into the cup.

You turned to Steve, "See? Not that bad."

Steve smiled nervously, "Yeah…thanks. It's so strange how things evolved," Steve thought for a second, then he turned to you, "Oh, I made breakfast…Hopefully it didn't fail as much as the coffee."

You laughed, "Most likely not. There's no fire and everything smells good," you commented.

You made yourself a cup of coffee and took two plates and two forks and set them on the table. You sat down at the same time as Steve and the both of you ate. You had to admit, Steve had an act for cooking. It was simple eggs and toast, but you didn't expect it to be this good. For some reason, it tasted better than what you made in the morning if you weren't running late.

Steve swallowed whatever was in his mouth, "Why aren't you working today? It's Thursday, right?"

You took a sip of your coffee before responding, "Tony said I could have the next two days off. He and Pepper went somewhere for his work, probably an interview or something."

Steve smiled, "That sounds fun," he commented and took a sip of his coffee.

You nodded, "Do you have anything planned for today?" you asked.

Steve shook his head. He got up from the table and put away the dishes. You got up to do the same.

"I'll wash them," Steve offered.

"No need," you responded, grabbing the dishes from him and placed them in the dishwasher.

Steve chuckled. But it wasn't the type of chuckle that Tony lets out which was mocking. It was kind of a pitiful chuckle. You knew from that chuckle that Steve was upset. You knew you could never say to Steve 'I know how you feel' because you didn't. You had no idea what it's like to be completely torn from your world and thrown into another. You knew that Steve was trying his best to get used to everything.

You weren't really a sentimental person. You never really had to deal with people's personal problems because you didn't get that close to anyone after high school. You were more focused on your studies. But now, you saw the look in Steve's eyes. He was in pain, but he always covered it up. Being Captain America came first, and you knew that he didn't want to let anyone down. Captain America was strong, confident, and could make anyone believe that they can do anything. But in reality, Steve Rogers was still that skinny little kid from Brooklyn inside. He was confused, lost, and didn't know where he belonged.

You decided that you should let him do the dishes. He was used to doing things by hand and not having machines do everything. You really didn't know how to help Steve. But you decided that you'd help him transition by letting him do things his way first until he'd get used to this new world.

You took the dishes out of the dishwasher, "I just remembered, the dishwasher is broken, so you can wash them if you want," you lied.

Steve looked at you and smiled weakly, "I'll be glad to," he responded and walked over to the sink.

You smiled and walked to your room. You were just going to relax today.

Steve looked back but you were already gone. He was putting the clean and dry dishes away in the cabinets above him. He knew that you lied, but he didn't mind. He appreciated that you cared and tried to help him.

He wondered what he could do today. He decided that he was going to go out. He needed some fresh air. He figured a nice walk in Central Park would clear his mind a little.

He went into his room and picked out a simple outfit. He picked out a white polo shirt and dark blue jeans.

He walked towards the bathroom. He was going to take a quick shower before leaving. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, so he figured that you weren't inside.

He slightly opened the door and heard the shower running. A slight blush appeared on Steve's face and he quickly shut the door.

He sighed in relief that he didn't just open the door fully. That would have caused some major issues.

You heard the door shut suddenly. You were in the shower washing your hair.

"Crap…" you muttered.

You were going to have to get used to actually closing and locking doors around your apartment now that Steve was living with you. You didn't worry too much since you knew that Steve wouldn't have taken that opportunity to creep on you.

When you walked out of the shower, you cursed to yourself. You didn't bring clothes into the bathroom since you just walked into your room with a towel wrapped around your body and your hair.

But now there was a possibility that Steve could see you in such a revealing state. You sighed and dried yourself off and wrapped the towel around your body. It barely covered your bottom. You wrapped another towel around your head to dry your hair.

You hoped this worked so you didn't have to run into a totally awkward and embarrassing moment with Steve. You cracked the door open a bit so could see if Steve was in the living room.

"Damn it!" you muttered. He was sitting on the couch watching TV.

You didn't want to call out to him because you felt embarrassed. You had never been in this situation before so you didn't know what to do.

You looked towards your room. The door was open. You were glad that your walk wasn't a far one. You'd be in a lot more trouble if you had the other room since it was across the living room.

You opened the bathroom door more, and it made a huge squeaking noise.

Your eyes widened. You never really paid any attention to it, but the hinges on the bathroom door weren't really oiled so they made a noise every time you opened and closed it. Then you remembered that you were going to get that fixed, but that was over a year ago. You wondered why you never took care of your apartment.

Of course, Steve reacted to the noise and turned towards the source as soon as he heard it. He immediately saw you only in a towel.

Steve's eyes widened and he looked down, "Crap, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. As soon as he saw you, his face got all red. He's never seen a woman who was that revealed before.

You didn't respond and ran to your room and slammed the door shut. You slid down the door. The towel got loose and you were sitting naked on the floor. Why did this all have to happen to you? You were perfectly fine living alone and now you're sharing your apartment with another person. To make matters worse, it was a man.

You had to be thankful that Steve wasn't a major pervert. If it were Tony, he'd probably jump you and wouldn't let it go for weeks. But you were happy that Steve had the decency to look down and respect your privacy.

You got up and put your clothes on. You put on a simple black t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. You brushed out your hair. You took the wet towels and placed them into the hamper that was next to your dresser.

You walked out of your room and Steve was gone. You went to the couch and decided to watch TV to get your mind off of what happened. You flipped the channels until you found an interview of Tony. You watched as interviewer asked questions about his job, his love life, and about being Iron Man.

You didn't know he was Iron Man until he announced it publicly on television. You were completely shocked since you worked for the man. You never knew who Iron Man was, and you felt like a complete idiot when you found out.

"Miss Porter?" you heard JARVIS ask.

"Yeah?" you replied.

"Mr. Stark wants to know how you are doing," JARVIS informed.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," you said sarcastically. "Tell him I'm doing fine," you told the A.I.

"Certainly," JARVIS responded.

There was no way that you were going to tell Tony what happened with you and Steve. He'd tease the both of you for weeks. You trusted that JARVIS wouldn't say a thing. You were kind of scared at times since you knew that JARVIS was under Tony's control and it told him anything that Tony wanted to know. You had no idea if Tony was spying on you with JARVIS, but you tended not to think about it that much since you didn't want to get all paranoid.

You heard the bathroom door squeak again and you didn't bother to turn. You didn't want another incident to happen. You just concentrated on the television and watch as the interviewer swooned over Tony. She was clearly interested in him.

"Um…" you heard Steve say.

You turned to face him and he was rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I shouldn't have looked," he said with a shameful tone.

You sighed, "It's fine. I'm not used to having people around so I have to be conscious about it. I'm sorry, too. I'll get that door fixed as soon as possible," you said. And you meant it. Now that you actually noticed the noise, it was going to annoy you until you did something about it.

"I have a question for you," Steve paused, "Would you…um, like to come to Central Park with me?" he asked nervously.

You smiled. Central Park was one of your favorite places to relax, "Sure," you responded, "I'd be glad to."

Steve smiled at your response, "Great. I think I know how to get there from here. I hope you don't mind motorcycles," he chuckled nervously.

You shook your head, "I don't think I'll have a problem with them," you said. You've never been on one, but how bad could it be?

You two got down the garage of the building and Steve handed you a helmet. You snapped it shut and Steve went on the motorcycle. You sat right behind him.

"I'd suggest you hold on," Steve said and he started the engine.

You jumped at the sudden vibrations. You didn't expect it to be this intense. You wrapped your arms around Steve's waist.

"You ready?" Steve asked.

"Yeah…" you responded weakly. You were quite nervous.

Steve kicked the kick stand and pressed the gas pedal and rode.

"Jesus!" you exclaimed because of the quick start.

He rode out of the garage and you were exposed to the city roads. Your hair was going all over the place because of the wind. You couldn't help but squeeze Steve's waist and bury your head in his back. You were scared that you'd fall off and hurt yourself. You'd squeeze his waist even tighter when Steve turned from Park Ave. to West 55th St. You wondered if you were hurting him at all, but you really doubted it since he was freakin' Captain America.

You got there to the south part of Central park in five minutes after going on West 55th St. Steve found a parking spot and parked his bike. He put the kickstand down and took off his helmet.

You took your arms from around his waist and unsnapped the helmet. You gave it to Steve and he put it away.

"How was that?" Steve asked.

You shook your head to get all the hair from your face, "That was…interesting," you pondered. You weren't sure if you liked it or not. You were probably too nervous to even consider if you liked it or not.

Steve laughed, "Well, I could tell you were nervous. You were gripping me really tight when we turned," he pointed out.

You chuckled, "Sorry," you laughed.

"It's fine. I didn't mind," Steve said. He ran his hand through his hair, "It's a really nice day out."

You nodded in agreement, "Let's go," you proposed.

The two of you walked side-by-side. It was a slightly breezy day. The pathway you walked was peaceful. The shade from the trees you walked under made it a little colder and you got slight chills when a stronger breeze flowed by. But you didn't mind. You were glad you decided to go out with Steve instead of sleep the day away like you originally planned.

You looked at Steve. He looked a bit troubled. He looked like he was thinking about something. You decided not to pry.

Steve was looking forward at the path. It seemed to go on forever, despite the fact that he knew where it stopped and turned. He's been here so many times to walk and just think. Central Park was the only place he could escape the modern world.

He usually thought about Peggy. He thought about Bucky. He thought about everyone that he knew from his time. Everyone he knew was most likely gone. He'd never get the chance to speak to Peggy again. He loved her and he knew she loved him too. He didn't want to look her up. With the technology he had access to, he knew he'd be able to find out where she was if she were alive, or even find her grave site if she passed away. He wasn't ready to know what happened to her.

You realized it was about ten minutes of silence. The both of you were walking without saying a word. You didn't mind, since you usually took walks in the park alone.

You figured that this was Steve's place to escape to whenever he was feeling overwhelmed. It was a good place for anyone to go to just escape the city once in a while. It was strange. Such a city like New York was always so busy and rushed. But there's that once place where things seem to slow down and relax, and that was Central Park. You never really noticed how it literally took you out of the busy city setting. It was somewhat quiet. You could still hear some of the traffic from outside, but it was certainly a place where you can just relieve yourself from the stress of the loud, crowded streets.

You and Steve looked at each other at the same time. You smiled slightly at him and he smiled back.

"Hey, Steve," you said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What was your life like back in the forties?" you asked.

Steve's heart sank a little at the question. He didn't think he was really ready to talk about his friends, military life, or even Peggy. No one really knew about his personal life in the forties. He looked at you with sad eyes, "I…" he started and looked forward.

"You don't have to tell me, Steve. I shouldn't have asked," you said. You felt guilty. You did want to know about Steve's life in the past since it interested you. But you understood that it was probably hard for him to talk about.

"Maybe I'll talk about it another day," you heard him whisper.

The sky started to develop clouds and the wind started to pick up a little more speed. You didn't say anything about it, neither did Steve. You and Steve just walked in silence as you let your thoughts take over until you came back to reality when the rain started to fall.


End file.
